Sir Water Mirror
Sir Water Mirror was an Untitled Sage and minor antagonist. Background Not much is known about Sir Water Mirror's background. However, the fact that he is able to use the Heaven's Eye means that he is a descendant of an Untitled Sage. Due to Untitled Sage traditions, males are not allowed in the Sage Sects, their mothers are required to either ask a reliable person that's not an Untitled Sage to foster them or act as their guardian until they grow to the age where they can live on their own, then leave them to survive on their own. Sir Water Mirror knew about his spiritual heritage, and was able to open the Heaven's Eye when he was eighteen years old. When he first opened the Eye, he was able to slightly see the causes and effects of events, as well as learn the Water Mirror Observation technique. However, the drawback was that he lost thirty years of his lifespan and gained multiple illnesses that will worsen every time he opens the Eye again. Personality Sir Water Mirror was very crafty, he was able to plan out a very well planned operation to break Lan Ling out of the Sage Prison with Gu Xiaohua's help. Sir Water Mirror was or once was very perverted, as shown when he used the Water Mirror Observation technique on a cat to spy on a woman bathing. This was later proven when he was killed by Lan Ling after she stole his Heaven's Eye, the narration text stated that he changed fate multiple times and spied on many women in his life. Appearance Sir Water Mirror was an old man with grey long hair and a grey moustache. He had small, black eyes and was always seen wearing a black robe with a hood. Abilities and Powers Untitled Sage exclusive techniques * Heaven's Eye (天眼): An exclusive technique for some Untitled Sages and their descendants. When the Heaven's Eye is opened, Untitled Sages are able to see things invisible to the naked eye, see through obstructions, see the cause and effect of events, draw the power of the heavens into themselves and use it as their own. Untitled Sages that opened their Heaven's Eye for the first time will experience some kind of drawback, and the effects of the drawback either increases or stays the same every time they open it again. For Sir Water Mirror, the first time he opened the Heaven's Eye, he lost thirty years of his lifespan and gained multiple illnesses that will worsen every time he used the Eye again, he also stated that he won't be able to live past fifty. He has been seen using his Heaven's Eye to perform the Water Mirror Observation technique, predict the future and see the causes and effects of certain events. However, his future predicting skills are quite inaccurate, as he was able to predict that in the future he is able to switch his Heaven's Eye, but wasn't able to predict that his Heaven's Eye will in fact, be taken by Lan Ling and "switched" with a lollipop. Sir Water Mirror's techniques * Water Mirror Observation (水镜观察之术): By projecting a light from his Heaven's Eye into the eyes of an creature, that creature can act as an intermedium. Whatever the creature sees, Sir Water Mirror can also see as long as he has a surface of water. If the creature dies while the technique is used, the water will be propelled out of whatever was holding it. Sir Water Mirror used this technique to spy on women before. * Heaven's Eye Merging Spell (天眼合并咒): A technique invented by Sir Water Mirror that he never used before by himself, but was used on him. By plucking out someone else's Heaven Eye, saying the incantations for the spell and placing their Heaven's Eye on the user's own, the two Eyes will merge and become the user's Heaven's Eye. This technique can lessen the side effects of the user's Heaven's Eye when they open it and kill the person who had their Eye stolen due to blood loss. In the case of Lan Ling, originally the side effect of opening her Heaven's Eye was immediate fainting, after using this technique and merging Sir Water Mirror's Heaven's Eye with her own, her side effect of opening her Heaven's Eye became hematemesis. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Untitled Sages Category:Humans